Mixtape
by Mercenary Clown
Summary: Basically, a bunch of one shots, some are song's, some are stories... Maybe ima bit of a romantic, but i dont really care Rated M for possibilities, and how i am
1. Sweet Child 'O Mine

I don't own the Titans, nor do I own the song

Song-Sweet Child of Mine by Guns 'N' Roses

One of my all time favorite love songs, GNR has a way with their music that can fit into many categories, whether it's perverse, love, sweet, fucked up, or just plain sad or angry, it always seem to work for GNR.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy is standing on the top of the tower, his body shaking…This happy go lucky changeling has tears streaming down his face, but you wouldn't be able to tell. Currently the weather has turned from the normal peaceful sunshine to a dark thunderstorm.

"Beast Boy, are you ok?" Beast Boy turns to see Raven.

"What makes you think something's the matter?" He replies

"Duh…I'm an empath." She jokes, smiling a little.

_**She's got a smile that it seems to me**_

_**Reminds me of childhood Memories**_

_**Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky**_

_**Now and then when I see her face**_

_**It takes me away to that special place**_

_**And if I stare too long**_

_**I'd probably break down and cry**_

"Maybe, but you can't always read me like a book." He answers, a weak smile of his own

BOOOOOMMMM!!

Suddenly, a strike of lightning strikes near the base of the tower, Beast boy flinches and closes his eyes…Damn it, he thought, the animal DNA makes me afraid of lighting, even if there's nothing to be afraid of. He had squeezed his eyes shut, so he didn't notice when Raven came up and hugged him. He opened his eyes and stared into hers. Violet eyes meeting emerald.

_**She's got eyes of the bluest skies, as if they thought of rain**_

_**I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain**_

_**Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place that as a child I'd hide**_

_**And wait for the thunder, and the rain to quietly pass me by**_

Beast Boy's inner beast was comforted, something that it has never been. He was completely at ease, even with the lighting and thunder, he was at ease. Raven herself was surprised; she didn't mean to act in this way. But feeling Beast Boys fear, and his anguish, she couldn't help herself.

_**Oh, oh, oh Sweet child of mine**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine**_

"Ummm…Raven?" Beast Boy started

"Yes?" She responded

"I have only one question…"

"And that would be what?"

"Where do we go now, from here I mean."

_**Where do we go now?**_

_**Where do we go?**_

_**Where do we go now?**_

_**Ooohhh, Sweet child, **_

_**Sweet chiiiiiilddd of mine.**_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hope ya'll like it.

It's really a great song, but it cannot be done any justice.

Stay tuned for the next exciting installment of

throw on pulse pumping music (similar to DBZ)

SONGS!


	2. Every Rose has it's thorn

I don't own the Titans, nor any of these songs.

This Chpt is a song entitled "Every Rose has its thorn" by Poison.

Great song, with a sad undertone. If you do not know this song, I urge you to listen to it at least once.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Beast Boy, Why do you always have to make a stupid joke about anything and everything?"

"I'm just trying to make you feel better; you seem to be sad about something…" Beast boy said.

"Did I ask you if I wanted your help!" raven said, glaring at the changeling

"Well….no…I only wanted to help

_**Was it something I said**_**, or something I did?**

_**Did my words not come out right?**_

_**Though I tried not to hurt you**_

_**Though I tried…**_

Raven went to her room, fuming. Why was he always to make her laugh, why did he have to be so…so…incorrigible? Was there something about me that makes him want to annoy me?

In beast boy's room

"Man, I fucked up again….why can't I ever make her smile… she makes it so hard. All I want is to make her happy…"

_**I listen to her favorite song, then on the radio**_

_**Hear the DJ said love was a game of easy come, easy go**_

_**But I wonder does he know**_

_**Has it ever been like this?**_

_**And I know that you'd be here right now if I could have**_

_**Let you know somehow.**_

"I should go apologize, I know she doesn't want me to bug her anymore…I am going to apologize, then I'm gonna just be a teammate."

Raven's Room

"I shouldn't have yelled at him…" Raven mutters, He was only trying to help. I know he cares for me…but what does he see in me? What is it about me…? I should ask him…

I stand up when there's a knock on my door. I open it to see Beast Boy standing there, his presence oozing sadness.

"I need to tell you something." They both say at the same time

"No, you first." Again, at the same time

"Ok, I'm sorry." And finally, at the same time.

"Why are you sorry?" again, the two teens timing was right on key.

"I shouldn't have been bugging you; I know you want your space. I should be more considerate." Beast Boy said, ears drooping.

"No, I shouldn't have yelled at you, it's my fault…you where only trying to help…" Raven trailed.

_**I guess every rose has its thorn**_

_**Just like every night has its dawn**_

_**Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song**_

"Raven, all I want to do is make you happy. I just want to see you smile…" he say's looking Raven in her eyes.

She gives a tiny grin, "thank you Beast Boy."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well, that was the first song fics…I hope ya'll liked it. And near the end, just to see you smiles…guess what song comes next?

Yeah, so I'm corny, and possible a hopeless romantic. I can still whip ass…so I'm perfectly ok with that.

SGT Faust

FMC

(PFC Leming)


	3. Wedding

Next up , on mixtape... a little change from the ordinary.

It's not a songfic, but it may have a little song expose, i write these things on a whim people, so, eh...i don't know anymore.

enjoy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Garfield..."

Beast Boy looks up to see Raven, Wearing a flowing black dress. The dress was highlighted by her pale skin, her purple hair, and her wonderous violet eyes. Around her neck, she wore an Amythist, attached to a pale silver necklace. He lost his ability to speak for a moment.

"Raven, herself, was a little shocked. She wasn't used to seeing Beast Boy dressed in...well...anything besides his old DP uniform. He was wearing a Black Tux, with a dark green tie, Dress shirt, and pocket hanky. It accented his hair and skin very well. "You look nice Gar..."

"You look so...so..." Beast Boy searched for the word

"Sexy? Bangable? Dare i say Shaggable?" She guessed, using his vocabulary.

"I was going to say Beautiful. Maybe Exqusite, And even more likely, Gorgous." He replied.

Raven was taken back, she blushed slightly, realizing, that the green changeling had, in fact, been reading something other then comic books.

"Well, thank you Gar, Are you Ready for this?"

"Of course Rea, its not like it's a battle or anything."

"True, its just a wedding." Raven said, deep in thought.

"Let's go, Raven." Beast Boy said, Offering his hand.

1 hour later

Raven is standing at the alter, looking across at Beast Boy.

_He looks so good, _she thought to herself,_ And he's all mine_

Suddenly, the Main doors open. She looks down to see her friend, Jinx. Wearing her Pink Hair down, A little less blush, and a flowing black gown, which shimmers with pink sparkles, she slowly makes her way down the Aisle. She walks up, and takes Kid Flashes hand. These two looked at each other, with so much care in their eyes.

1 Hour later

"Jinx, Congradulations, i know how much you wanted this." Raven says

"Thank you Raven, Thank you for being supportive." Jinx replied, then smiled slightly, "And not killing me when we took over the Tower, and i went into your room."

Raven smiled slightly, "your welcome."

Over by the grooms side

"Dude, good shit man. Hope you enjoy the night." Cyborg said a little loud. apperently, he had a little too much of the "punch".

"i hope she can handle you being the Fastest boy in the world..." Beast Boy jokes.

"Whats that supposed to me...Hey! Thats not funny!" Kid Flash dejects, laughing.

"yeah, don't lose your cool too fast..." Robin smiled.

Back to jinx

"h-h-hey jinx."

Jinx turns around to see see-more, "oh, hey See-more, thank you for coming."

"n-no problem. I wouldn't miss your marriege for anything. I just wish it was me up there."

"i'm sorry See-more, i know you like me, but i don't feel that way." Jinx said, frowning, she wanted him here, but she didn't want this to come up, again.

"i know, i just wanted to congradulate you, and let you know that i'm happy that your happy."

Jinx gives him a hug, "Thanks See-more, and would you like to dance?"

"I would love too."

Back to Kid Flash

"well, Beast Boy, i think its time we ended this."

"So do i"

"so, when are you gonna pop the question?" Kid Flash asked

"ahh..yes, about that."

Beast Boy walks over to the band. He whispers into the ear of the singer, and he nods. He says something to the band and they start playing a song.

_**I could stay awake, Just to hear you breathing**_

_**watch you while you are sleeping, watch you far away in dreaming**_

_**I could spend my life , in this sweet surrender**_

_**i could stay lost in this moment, forever**_

_**where in every moment spent with you, is a moment i treasure**_

"Raven, could you please come up to the stage?" Beast Boy said through the mike

Raven walks up to Beast Boy, and he gets on one knee.

_**I dont wanna close my eyes, i dont wanna fall asleep**_

_**cuz i miss you baby, and i dont wanna miss a rthing**_

_**cuz even when i dream of you the sweetest dream will never do, cuz i still miss you baby, and i dont wanna miss a thing.**_

"Raven Roth, i do not want to miss a thing. That is why i get down now, and i ask for one simple thing."

"Raven whispers, "yes"

"Raven Roth, Will you marry me?"

"Raven looks up, and even loader she says, " Yes, I will."

She then pulls him up, and they give in to a passionate kiss and embrace. All the titans, old and new, cheer for Beast Boy and Raven, and for Jinx and Kid flash.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

there we go, it did turn out to have a little song in it, but not how i had envisioned it.

God, i am so a romantic...too bad romance doesn't work out here in combat...

or for ugly fucks like myself...but then again, i digress

hoped ya'll like it.


	4. Mission

well, to day was a dark day for me, and now...im going to let out my little bit of anger, sadness, and well...any other emotions i may have, out.

yeah, today...it really sucked

explosions, gunfire...rockets...

one of my best buddies got hit, and i held him as he died.

that will make any day a bad day.

But, on with the show.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Garfield Logan is holding on to his girlfriend, Raven Roth. He is about to do something noone could predict. Rachel is xtanding there, cryinginto his arms, begging him not to go. The normally cool empath has lost it, and the world around is feeling the consiquinces.

"Why do you have to go?" She questioned, "You already do a great thing."

"I know Rea, I know. But i belive this to be right." Beast Boy say's softly, stroking her hair.

"but, it's so dangourous!" She protested, "Uou could be killed!"

"I could have been killed fighting rage, Fighting Trigon, For getting to know you," Beast Boy whispered, "And for falling in love with you."

"I know, but...why now? why not later?" Raven asked

"Because i feel it's right, it's something that every guy goes through, he decides is path. Every man thinks about it at least once in his life."

"I just don'y understand it Gar...Not at all." Raven whispers, "I can sense the fear within you, but, i can also sense the determination."

"I am afraid, but i know i'm not afraid for my own life, i am afriad to leave you behind. Raven, you are my world, and this new world is going to deprive me from you, for a while...but it's something i want to do, something i have to do."

"i know, but why?" She replied sadly, "i just wish you didn't have to go."

"You know, i won't go, if you really don't want me too."

"What!" She cried, looking at her boyfriend. She took in the full look of him. Dressed in Desert boots, ACU combat uniform, boonie cap, M249 SAW, and a large duffel bag. She considered asking him to, but breaking his commitment was something that he didn't want to do.

"no, i want you to stay, but i know how much you need to do this." Rachel said, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Raven, i want you to know how much i appreciate you. I will always love you, and if something happens to me..."

"Nothing will happen to you, and even if you do something stupid, like get yourself killed, i will bring you back, and kill you myself., "she said this with a menacing look in her eyes.

"Thanks, Raven, I needed that."

"It's what i'm here for. And by the way, i have a gift for you." She grabs his hand, and puts into it, a small necklace. It looks just like...a raven. It is the necklace she wore around after the defeat of her father.

"Raven...i can't..." Beast Boy begin.

"Take it...it's a good luck charm." She smiles, and she pulls him in for a sweet kiss.

"I won't take it off, i promise." Beast boy tells her.

"Just come back."

"I will...i got to go now. I'll be home soon."

With that Raven, like so many other girlfriends and wives that day, saw the last of their loves, boarding a bus, to get on a plane, to go help with the war in iraq. But beast boy was the only one who wasn't obligated to go. But to himself, he was.

6 months later

Raven recieves a package at the door. She see's it has a military address on it, and she feels happy to be getting something from Beast Boy. She opens the box, and in it, it contains two necklaces. A set of Dog Tags, and her necklace. Raven does ot know how to react, and then, she drops and begins to cry. Her love has perished, and she will never see him again. A hand is placed on her shoulder, and she hears a gruff voice ask, "whats the matter Rea?"

"Dammit Beast Boy, leave me alone, i..." She looks up at the man she loved, a smile on his face. She jumped up and hugged him, planting kisses on his face. Suddenly, she pulls away, realizing something. Beast Boy Looked at her, confused. Suddenly, he was picked up by dark energy, and thrown across the room. She then started sending every piece of furniture and cooking gear his way.

"Rea, whats the matter?"


	5. Lips of an Angel

I do not own the titans, Nor do i own any song i may put in this series.

Song: Lips of an Angel, By Hinder

Great song, a song of being with someone, but your mind is truely on someone else.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy is sitting in his room. His Girlfriend, Saria, is in the room next to his, taking care of some work. Beast Boy was just chilling, thinking about random depressing memories. Suddenly, His Cell Phone rings. Beast Boy answers the phone, And he hears Raven's sobbing voice on the other end.

Honey why you calling me, sooo late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying, is every thing ok?  
I gotta whisper cuz i cant be too loud Well, my girls in, the next room Sometimes i wish it was you I guess we never really moved on It's realy good to hear your voice, say my name it sounds soooo sweet Comin from the lips of an angel, hearing those makes me weak Letters of, Never want to say goodbye but girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel

"Garfield...are you busy?" She asked "Not with anything important...Whats the matter?" He responded "I...I...I need help, Garfield." She whimpered, "It's gone beyond my control"  
"You know i'll do anything to help you out"  
"Garfield, who are you talking to...it isn't...her...is it?" Saria called from the doorway, "You know i don't like her"  
"I'll let you go Beast Boy..." Raven says quietly.  
"No, Raven hold on." Beast boy says quickly "SO it is her! I told you I don't want you talking to her!" Saria says angrily "I can talk to whoever i choose to" Beast Boy Growled

Its funny that your calling me, tonight And yes i dreamt of you too does he know your talking to me, will it start a fight?  
no i dont think she has a clue well, my girls in the next room, sometimes i wish it was you i guess we never really moved on itas really good to hear your voice, say my name it sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me week Letters of, never want to say good bye,  
but girl you make it hard to be faithful.  
with the ips of an angel

Suddenly, Beast Boy hears a voice in the backround talking to Raven "So this is where your hiding!! Who the fuck are you talking to? I should Beat your ass for disobeying me!"

Beast Boy could hear smacks and yelps throught he phone,before the phone goes dead.

"Saria, now isn't the time." He says calmly.  
'Beast Boy, if you walk out that door, we are done"  
"I Don't care!" He say's, his voice rising, "you don't even call me by my name, yet you expect me not to help a friend in need! I think it is done, Saria!"

beast Boy storms out, turns to an eagle, and flies over to Raven's home. He drops and walks up to the house. The trees are dead, and it looks dead and emotionless as a whole. He hears yelling, and smacks as he gets closer. He burst's through the front door and looks upon the scene. Raven is on the ground, bruised, bleeding, and sobbing into her hands. The man, if he could be called that, was standing above her, a peice of wood in his hands. He turns to see Beast Boy standing in the door way.

"What do you want freak?!" He yells.

"i want you to leave here...now." Beast Boy says, eyes turning white.

"And if i don't?"

"I'll assist you in leaving." Beast Boy calmly states.

"Well, i would like to see that!" The man says, and pulls out a gun. He aims it at Beast Boy, who turns into a turtle and the bullet bounces off his shell. He then turns into a Snake, and coils towards the man. He steps back and keeps firing his gun, one shot nipping Beast Boy. Out of reaction, Beast Boy returns to human form, and out of anger, turns into the Man Beast. He charges the man, who turns to fire the weapon at Raven. He slowly pulls the trigger, and all anyone heard was a click. The man didn't notice he used his magazine on Beast Boy, and he was going to pay for it. the Beast strode over to the man, and looked him in the eyes. He could see...he could sense, and he could smell the fear from the man. He could also smell the fear and pain from Raven. He reached back and swiped at the man. The man was thrown against the back wall. He attempted to get up, but fell back down. Beast Boy returned to normal, and stepped over to Raven, who was still on the ground, head in her arms.

"It's ok, Rea, He won't hurt you anymore."

"Ga...Garfield...T-T-Thank...you..." Raven gratefully said between sobs.

"Lets go Raven, Im going to take you away...something i should have done long ago."

"I'm sorry...i should have been able to handle him...but...-b-but...i couldn't...i was-" Raven started

But Beast Boy cut her off, "it's o.k. rea. No apologies, he will not harm you again, i'll protect you."

"What about Saria?"

"she isn't important. Anyone who keeps me from my loved ones isn't worth my time."

"Loved ones?"

"well...to tell the truth Rea...I-" Raven Hushed Beast Boy before he could finish the sentence.

"I already Know."

"how?"

Raven looked at him, "Empath"

"right...so...where do you wanna go?"

"well...i want to see the sunrise...from the hill tops."

"Anywhere for you, lenore."

Raven was taken to the hills of Jump City, smiling at the fact that Beast Boy had indeed rescued her, and even called her lenore. He was maturing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ok, i started that one a while ago...and kinda forgot about it...but im glad i finished it.

for those who do not know, lenore was the name of Edgar Allen Poe Antagonist love, from the poem, "Raven". Hence the reasoning behind Beast Boy calling Raven, Lenore. its a play on her name, as well as her choice in poetry.

Again, i know i've said it before, but god...i am a bit of a hopeless romantic...go figure.

SGT Faust

FMC

(PFC Leming) 


	6. Chapter 6

To any and all those following my stories/myself.

I want to take this moment to apologies how long my stories have sat without any updates. These last few years have been unkind to me and I did not have the motivation to continue writing these stories. Needless to say I plan on getting back into it, and I look forward to it. I do hope some of you will continue to follow my stories, and I look forward to the feedback.

Mercenary Clown/SGT Faust


End file.
